De apuestas con los zafiros (Feltcliffe)
by Jenn Villa
Summary: A Tom Felton nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que una apuesta le aclararía ciertas cosas en su cabeza.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

* * *

—Estoy aquí para pagar la apuesta, nada más. —se decía Tom Felton mientras seguía muy de cerca a su amigo Dan, quien se abría paso entre la multitud, para llegar a la barra de la reconocida discoteca gay.

—Eres un estúpido y un idiota y un cabrón y... y te odio. Te voy a despellejar vivo y luego te arranco los huevos y sólo entonces, me los comeré mañana al desayuno con salchichas.

A pesar de la asquerosa y espeluznante imagen mental, Tom no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al escuchar las amenazas de Rupert, quien iba detrás suyo visiblemente enojado mientras le ofrecía sutiles zancadillas para nada bien intencionadas.

Recordó cómo había empezado todo.

La semana anterior, se habían reunido varios de los compañeros de reparto de las películas de Harry Potter para celebrar el cumpleaños de Evanna; la reunión había sido una grata sorpresa para la rubia, quien agradeció el bonito detalle de sus viejos amigos.

Tom había disfrutado mucho de la fiesta, ya que había podido compartir con todos sus amigos y además de eso, lucirse con su amada guitarra al cantar una canción para Evanna. Claro que lo que más le había gustado era que, más tarde, cuando los demás estaban refrescándose en la piscina, Dan le había pedido que le compusiera unos cuantos versos.

Tom había sonreído y buscando algo sobre qué cantar, se topó con la mirada azul de Dan y sin pensarlo, una canción completa, dedicada a los zafiros de Dan, había salido de su boca y de las cuerdas de su guitarra.

Pero no era por eso por lo que ahora se encontraba apretujado entre cuerpos sudorosos y miradas lascivas mientras esperaba junto con un asqueado Rupert a que Dan pidiera las bebidas.

Esa misma noche en la celebración del cumpleaños, el ambiente se tornó más animado y atrevido, cosa que había hecho huir a Jo, quien se negaba a formar parte de -según ella- esos juegos juveniles. Matthew había querido irse también, alegando que él tenía esposa, pero Emma y Bonnie se le habían pegado como lapas, impidiéndole la huida.

Las cervezas pasaban de mano en mano mientras todos jugaban a verdad o reto, siendo los hermanos Phelps los que proponían los retos más graciosos y las preguntas más atrevidas. Un beso francés entre Evanna y Oliver, un baile por parte de Emma para Rupert -que pretendía ser sensual-, la confesión de la virginidad que Matthew había conservado hasta su matrimonio y la otra vergonzosa confesión que Dan hizo de su encaprichamiento por Gary Oldman durante las películas.

El siguiente reto, había sido el detonante de todo. El turno era nuevamente de Matthew y a James le correspondía la pregunta o reto. Matthew, no queriendo hacer más confesiones, había elegido reto y los Phelps habían reído como maníacos asustando a los demás.

—Te reto a que -claro está, con el permiso de la señorita-, le quites la blusa a Bonnie y le beses por encima del sujetador.

Emma había gritado que no permitiría que eso pasara, y Dan y Rupert habían sacado sus móviles dispuestos a grabar. Evanna aconsejó que ya era hora de terminar la fiesta, pero Bonnie, con la mirada brillante, había dicho que aceptaba y que quería probar la valentía de Matthew. Sobra decir que el chico estaba aterrorizado y negaba fervientemente con la cabeza pidiendo otro reto.

—Si no cumples con este reto, entonces tendrás que... hacerle una paja a Rupert.

Al pelirrojo se le había caído el móvil mientras que su boca se abría de manera alarmante. Tom había reído como loco mientras trataba de no caerse a la piscina por su ebriedad.

—Y si no quieres con Rupert, intenta con Dan. Es mucho más guapo y dispuesto.

Dan ni de lejos se ofendió y se limitó a guiñar un ojo; Tom había dejado de reír abruptamente y Rupert había suspirado aliviado para luego quejarse sobre que él no pareciese más atractivo que Dan.

Dan se había acercado a Tom y con una peligrosa mirada, le había dicho:

—Apuesto a que Matthew acepta lo de Bonnie.

Tom miró a Matthew y recordó la hermosa mujer que tenía por esposa.

Ahora, con una cerveza negra en la mano, y sentado incómodamente en una butaca alta, se reprendió mentalmente por la estúpida apuesta que había hecho. Todo por culpa de su borrachera.

—Apuesto a que Matthew acepta lo tuyo o lo de Rupert.

— ¿Qué pides si ganas?

—La nueva guitarra Gibson. La original, Daniel. No quiero copias. ¿Qué pides tú?

Dan había sonreído.

—Que vayas conmigo a una discoteca el próximo domingo. Tienes que convencer a Rupert de que vaya también.

Tom había aceptado con una sonrisa tonta y borracha, y Dan había aplaudido.

—Lo siento mucho, Bonnie —había dicho un titubeante Matthew mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja—. Pero no puedo aceptar lo otro... así que si me permites...

Y así fue cómo Tom Felton había perdido, una vez más, otra de las ingeniosas apuestas de Daniel Radcliffe.

—Hijo de puta —siseó Rupert a su lado—. Me hiciste creer que saldríamos con chicas. Me las vas a pagar, estúpido, cabrón...

—Rupert. Me está dando jaqueca con tu perorata —interrumpió Dan fastidiado—. ¡Relájate y disfruta, amigo! Es una noche de chicos.

—Exacto. Se supone que los chicos van a ligar chicas... ¡No a otros chicos! —terminó Rupert gesticulando con los brazos.

—No es nuestro caso, Rup.

—No es tu caso, Daniel. ¡Yo no soy gay! —Rupert volvió a mirar a Tom—Y tampoco es el caso de Thomas.

—Yo no soy gay, Rupert —exclamó Tom abochornado—, soy... bueno. Además, ya te dije que perdí una apuesta con Dan.

Dan lo confirmó asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Así es. Y tú eres un tonto que caíste en su mentira, Rupert. Y te aclaro de una vez que yo soy bisexual. Es algo muy diferente. Tom también lo es.

Rupert alzó las cejas interrogativamente. Tom puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Es en serio Rupert? Dan quiere decir...

—Que también me gustan las vaginas —dijo Dan simplemente—. Me gustan tanto como los penes. —dijo mirando intensamente a la entrepierna de Tom.

Esta no dio un pequeño brinco... para nada.

—Dan, conmigo ni lo intentes. —advirtió Tom nerviosamente.

—Pues yo me largo —dijo Rupert con una mueca—. Suficiente tuve con entrar a este antro. No me quedaré a ver cómo follan ustedes, conmigo en medio.

—Tú no te vas —dijo Dan deteniéndole—. Te quedarás aquí, muy juicioso con nosotros dos, hasta que termine la noche.

— ¡No!

—Recuerda nuestro trato. —intervino Tom.

Rupert quiso protestar pero se lo pensó mejor, y les dio la espalda para ignorarlos olímpicamente.

—Muy bien —dijo Dan sonriendo—. Ya es hora de bailar. ¿Vamos Tom?

—No. Ya he hecho suficiente con venir aquí, déjame en paz, Daniel.

Dan se encogió de hombros y dejó su cerveza en la barra.

—Tú te lo pierdes. ¿Vienes tú, Rupert?

—Vete a la mierda.

Dan se rio y ondeando la mano, se fue en dirección a la pista de baile.

—Tom, es nuestra oportunidad, ¡vámonos! —urgió Rupert, mirando nerviosamente a la espalda de Dan.

—No.

—Entonces déjame ir a mí.

—Es tu decisión Rupert. Si quieres que le diga a Emma que-

— ¡No! Ni te atrevas, Tom.

—Pues te aguantas y te quedas.

Rupert escondió la cara entre sus manos. Un hombre bajito se acercó a ellos y les sonrió.

—Nunca los había visto por aquí.

Tom le ignoró y buscó con la mirada a Dan. Estaba casi en la mitad de la pista bailando con otros hombres mientras bebía de una botella.

¿Acaso Dan no había dejado su bebida allí?

— ¿Es su primera vez? —insistió el hombre.

Rupert descubrió su cara y miró al desconocido con desconfianza.

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa?

El hombre sonrió y alzó las manos.

—No es nada, amigo. No sabía que ustedes eran novios. No quiero problemas... Claro que si quieren compañía, estaré en la pista.

Se fue, guiñando un ojo, y dejando a Rupert perplejo.

— ¿Ha dicho que tú y yo estamos juntos?

Tom sonrió.

— ¿Y por qué no lo has negado? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

— ¿Por qué no lo has hecho tú? —contraatacó Tom con la mirada fija en Dan.

— ¡Pues porque estaba nervioso! Sinceramente, no sé qué hago aquí. ¡Me voy! ¿Oíste? Y me importa una mierda si le cuentas a Emma sobre aquello. Ella lo entenderá.

—No creo que entienda lo que tú hacías con sus fotos.

—Pues yo era un adolescente con las hormonas disparadas. Tú hiciste lo mismo. Adiós, dile lo que quieras y dale mis saludos a Daniel.

Tom le ignoró; no podía dejar de mirar a Dan.

Su amigo claramente era asiduo a ese tipo de discotecas, ya que se movía desinhibidamente entre los demás, de manera muy... sensual.

Un tipo alto y fornido -seguramente un modelo- se le acercó por detrás y empezó a contonear las caderas al ritmo de la música a medida que se iba acercando a Dan. Tom estaba viendo rojo cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

—Sólo he regresado para advertirte que no te metas en problemas… —dijo Rupert con la vista fija en Dan y en el otro hombre— Ese tipo es muy grande para ti.

— ¿Crees que me voy a ir a los golpes con él por bailar con Dan?

—Contigo nunca se sabe, amigo.

Rupert le dio una última palmada en la espalda y salió apresuradamente entre la marea de cuerpos.

El frota-traseros seguía pegado a Dan. Ahora estaba rodeándole con los brazos y Dan se movía contra él, muy quitado de la pena.

Tom no se dio cuenta cuando estuvo de pie, ni mucho menos cuando estuvo caminando hacia ellos, empujando a cualquiera que se le atravesara. Las luces multicolores del lugar, le hicieron parpadear y fijarse en que ya estaba detrás de la entretenida parejita.

—Dan —Tom alzó la voz para que se escuchara por encima del volumen de la música—. Nos vamos.

Dan se fijó en él y sonrió.

—La noche es joven, Tom. Ven y baila conmigo.

—No quiero. Quiero irme.

—Acuérdate de la apuesta —Dan estiró los brazos hacia él, invitándole a bailar—. ¡No seas aguafiestas!

El ahora toca-paquetes sonrió felinamente hacia Tom, creído de que tendría a dos chicos en su cama esa noche.

—Ni aunque te ganaras la lotería, idiota —siseó Tom en su dirección, sujetando a Dan por un brazo—. ¡Ve a frotarte con otro y deja a mi amigo en paz!

— ¿No quieres compartirlo? —dijo el muy cabrón tratando de juntarse nuevamente con Dan.

El agarre en el brazo de Dan se intensificó y Tom entrecerró los ojos.

—Pues cómo te parece que hoy no me apetece. Y si así fuera, tú estarías fuera del menú. ¡Largo!

El muy imbécil de Dan reía entretenido sin dejar de bailar, muy contrario al recién-rechazado quien hizo una mueca y se fue a buscar nuevas presas.

—Ahora si nos vamos, Daniel.

Dan, obviamente no se lo permitió. Le echó los brazos al cuello y empezó a frotarse contra Tom.

—Me has dejado caliente, Thomas. Iba a tener un lindo encuentro con aquel encantador tipo y tú me has quitado la diversión. ¿Crees que es justo?

Tom tragó saliva y se quedó rígido cuando sintió cómo el bulto de la entrepierna de Dan se frotaba contra la suya.

—Dan, estás muy ebrio... Además, nos está mirando mucha gente. Mañana la farándula arremeterá contra nosotros como buitres.

Dan escogió ese momento para frotarse con mayor fuerza y pegar los labios a su oreja.

—En esta discoteca a nadie le importa quién eres o con quién te vas a la cama, Tom. Todos nos ven porque exudamos sensualidad, simplemente tienen envidia y quieren follarte a ti.

Tom sintió su cara arder y trató de apartarse de Dan.

—Podemos cambiar la apuesta por cualquier cosa, Dan —imploró Tom temblorosamente cuando Dan se aferró más a él. Ahora estaba pasando las manos por su espalda en lentas caricias—. Vámonos, estás muy ebrio.

—Sí, ellos quieren follarte a ti, pero yo no se los permitiré —continuó Dan, levantando su cabeza y mirándole profundamente. Sus ojos azules relucían con las luces de la discoteca—. Pero primero tengo que preguntarte algo... ¿yo te gusto, Tom?

La pregunta vino acompañada de un intencional roce entre sus entrepiernas. Tom se mordió la mejilla internamente y no dijo nada.

—Yo veo que sí —dijo Dan inocentemente convencido—. Tu cuerpo me lo dice. Te gusta el frotter, ¿eh?

Claro, era totalmente lógico que el miembro de Tom estuviera endureciéndose. ¡Dan se están frotando como un animal!

—Dan... No...

—Tú a mí también me gustas, Tom —Dan no hacía caso de sus súplicas—. Creo que desde 2005, en la de la Orden del Fénix.

—En 2005 grabamos el Cáliz de Fuego, Dan.

Dan se mordió el labio para luego sonreír y separarse de Tom.

No hubo una sensación de frío, después de eso, Tom se convenció de ello.

— ¡Exacto! Cáliz de Fuego. ¿Y tú desde cuándo?

—Dan estás muy ebrio, debemos irnos ahora.

— ¿Desde cuándo Tom? —insistió el castaño.

No respondería a eso. A Tom no le gustaba Dan, era obvio. Sólo le parecía atractivo.

Eso ni él se lo creía. Tom casi sonrió con tristeza.

—Nos vamos. —dijo con voz firme y haló del brazo a Dan mientras lo arrastraba hacia la barra. Se obligó a sí mismo a pensar en algo desagradable para que su media erección se aplacara.

Cuando llegaron allí, Dan se zafó del agarre y le miró furioso.

—Olvídate de la estúpida apuesta y lárgate. Déjame solo.

—No. Te vienes conmigo.

—No me iré con un hombre que no gusta de mí.

—Eres un tonto, Daniel —Tom rio y pidió un vaso con agua al ahora semidesnudo barman—. Soy tu amigo y no voy a dejarte aquí, en el estado en que estás.

—Entonces me voy yo solo. No quiero verte.

Tom volvió a reír al tiempo que detenía a Dan por el hombro.

—Nos iremos juntos, es tarde y no tengo en qué irme y además, no dejaré que conduzcas. Ahora toma un poco de agua.

Dan recibió el vaso que Tom le tendió y lo vació de un solo trago para dar la vuelta y alejarse sin mirar atrás. Tom le siguió tratando de no perderle de vista.

Cuando estuvieron afuera, el aire frío de la madrugada les recibió. Tom temió un resfriado; iba a hablar pero Dan se le adelantó.

—Sólo para tu información, Thomas, no estoy ebrio. Y todo lo que he hecho o dicho, ha sido conscientemente.

Tom desvió la mirada, de repente muy nervioso, aunque Dan estuviera obviamente ebrio, las palabras y su significado lo descolocaban.

—Pero tú no te preocupes —continuó Dan tambaleándose un poco—, aunque no estuviera ebrio, seguramente estaba muy loco al pretender que alguien como yo, pudiera ser de tu agrado.

—Dan-

—Me has gustado casi desde siempre, Tom. Pensé que tú también podrías sentir algo así por mí —la voz de Dan había titubeado un poco—. Me enfurecía verte con Jade, pero me aguanté y traté de verte como un amigo. Se acabó nuestro trabajo y no volví a saber de ti, hasta que dijeron que ustedes habían cortado. ¿Sabes, Tom? Me ilusioné como un tonto, y esperaba con anhelo cualquier evento para verte. No sabes las ansias tan terribles que me dieron cuando organizaron la fiesta de Evanna. ¡Ibas a estar ahí! Y... y yo...

—Déjame hablar, Dan.

Dan le miró y suspiró, negando lentamente con la cabeza.

—No tienes que excusarte con nada, Tom, en serio —dijo en voz más baja y tranquila—. Me he portado muy tontamente, y te he incomodado con todo. Pero quise decirte la verdad...

—Daniel-

—Olvida todo eso y vámonos, te llevaré a tu apartamento.

— ¿Y a dónde crees que vas tú? —dijo Tom impacientemente.

—Iré a un hotel. Mañana regresaré a Nueva York.

Tom se pasó una mano por la cara y contó hasta cinco, buscando paciencia y fuerzas a la vez. Iría con cuidado, aunque Dan no estuviera en sus cinco sentidos, no podría arriesgarse a que recordara algo el día siguiente.

— ¿Me dejarás hablar ahora? —no esperó respuesta y siguió— Respecto a lo que dijiste antes... Sólo puedo decirte que estoy confundido.

Dan abrió la boca y Tom alzó un dedo pidiendo silencio.

—No me eres indiferente, Dan. Pero no discutiré eso contigo a esta hora y en este sitio. Así que nos vamos a mi apartamento, pasarás la noche ahí y mañana podrás volver a declararme tu amor.

— ¿Qué? —la cara de confusión de Dan, era realmente graciosa.

—Así que nos vamos ahora mismo y no quiero más quejas.

— ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?

Los preciosos ojos de Dan se abrieron mucho y Tom recordó la canción que había cantado sobre ellos. Recordó muchas cosas, en realidad y mandó todo al carajo.

Se acercó a Dan y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

—No fui el único enamorado en esos tiempos, Dan.

—Enamorado. —repitió Dan con una sonrisa tonta. Tom rio y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Dan.

—Me haces decir tonterías. Vamos a buscar tu carro y nos vamos. Me voy a enfermar.

—Me besaste en la mejilla. —dijo Dan con voz acusadora, mientras acoplaba su paso con el de Tom.

— ¿Y?

— ¡Pues que para eso yo también tengo boca! Los besos se dan en la boca, Thomas.

La carcajada de Tom resonó por la solitaria y fría calle.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

* * *

Un zumbido junto a su oído le despertó. Tom abrió un ojo y vio cómo su móvil vibraba contra la cama.

¿Quién llamaba a esa hora?

Un peso en su abdomen interrumpió su diatriba mental. Tom inclinó lentamente la cabeza hacia abajo para ver cómo un brazo estaba posado posesivamente sobre su cuerpo. Un brazo que él conocía muy bien.

— ¡Daniel! —gritó.

Dan ni se inmutó; siguió durmiendo plácidamente. Tenía la boca ligeramente entreabierta y sus piernas estaban extendidas casi por todo su lado de la cama, y Tom no se había dado cuenta que una de sus piernas estaba enredada con una de las de Dan.

— ¡Daniel, despierta ahora mismo!

El móvil volvió a zumbar y Dan siguió durmiendo.

Tom suspiró y él mismo se encargó de apartar a su amigo con cuidado de no despertarlo para que cuando despertara, no los descubriera a ambos en tan... comprometida posición.

— ¿Sí? —Tom por fin contestó el móvil mientras se revisaba por si de pronto estaba desnudo. Con Dan nunca se sabía.

No, no lo estaba. Pero una erección matutina le hizo subir los colores a la cara.

—Hola Tom, ¿estás vivo?

—Sí, estoy vivo Rupert.

—Genial. ¿Y Dan?

Tom giró la cabeza.

Dan seguía en la misma posición, conservando el mismo aspecto atractivo de siempre. Tom aprovechó su oportunidad y levantó un poco la sábana del cuerpo del castaño. Estaba en la misma condición que Tom; sólo bóxer y una prominente erección.

A Tom se le hizo agua la boca.

Él jamás podría negarse a sí mismo que Dan le gustaba; de hecho, le gustaba desde mucho tiempo atrás. Dan fue el primer hombre que había logrado despertar interés en Tom, y eso justamente había pasado cuando él y Jade estaban en una relación. Tom aún sentía un leve sentimiento de culpa por estar con una chica y por pensar y fantasear con un chico… Exactamente con su compañero de reparto y amigo.

Lo habían hablado, sí. Jade fue muy comprensiva y le dio tiempo a Tom para que aclarara su mente, y claro que la aclaró. Dan seguía siendo una constante en su vida, y no sólo él, luego pasó a ser otro chico, luego otro y así. Pero Jade seguía siendo una mujer sumamente atractiva y apetecible, así que Tom confirmó que no era gay.

Y confirmó también que era tonto al confesarlo a Dan, Rupert, Louis y Matthew. Ninguno escatimaba esfuerzos en molestarle, pero claro que Dan le molestaba de otra manera. Y gracias al cielo que a Tom no se le había ocurrido decirle que él era uno de los mejores detonantes para sus mejores orgasmos.

—Tom, ¿te has muerto? ¿Por qué no hablas?

Tom quitó una sugerente imagen de Dan que en ese momento cruzaba su mente y contestó:

— ¿Qué quieres Rupert?

—Pues sólo quise ser buen amigo, y averiguar si estaban vivos. ¿Sabes algo de Dan? ¿Ya se fue a Nueva York? No contesta su móvil.

—Él en este momento está conmigo. Así que no te preocupes; por lo que puedo ver, está vivo.

— ¿Está... contigo?

— ¿Si?

—Ustedes dos han... ¿follado?

El casi chillido de Tom fue acompañado por una estruendosa carcajada detrás suyo. Tom giró la cabeza. Dan había estado muy despierto.

— ¿Tú qué haces escuchando lo que hablo? —siseó Tom, y luego habló por el móvil— ¡Y tú deja de ser idiota! No hemos hecho nada. Ahora, adiós.

Tom no dio tiempo a alguna réplica y finalizó la llamada para luego girarse hacia Dan, quien le sonreía maliciosamente.

—Te hice una pregunta. —demandó Tom con los brazos cruzados.

—Buenos días, Tom. ¿Amanecimos bien?

La mirada de Dan se dirigía la entrepierna de Tom haciendo que este inmediatamente la cubriera.

—No empieces con tus bromas, Daniel. Primero, ¿qué haces en mi cama, si te dejé en el sofá? Y segundo, ¿qué haces escuchando conversaciones ajenas?

Dan se estiró como un gato y se giró quedando acostado sobre su abdomen.

—Después de las confesiones de anoche, creí que merecía dormir contigo en la cama.

— ¿Qué? —ahora Tom si chilló.

—Y pues el segundo punto, tienes el volumen de llamada muy alto y me has despertado cuando me has quitado la sábana de encima. Claro que me hice el dormido, ¿cómo iba a echar a perder un escaneo como el tuyo?

Tom ya tenía las manos en su cara negando fervientemente.

— ¿De verdad creíste que yo estaba ebrio anoche Tom? —la voz socarrona de Dan le hizo estremecer.

—No me hables.

—Oh... —Dan se silenció y luego cambió el tono de su voz— oh...

Tom descubrió su cara y envió dagas con su mirada.

—Lo que sea que vayas a hacer, piénsatelo muy bien, Daniel. O te arrepientes.

Dan se incorporó y se acercó gateando hacia él con una sonrisa depredadora.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? Yo recuerdo muy bien que anoche dijiste que yo te gustaba.

—Yo no dije eso.

—Exacto, dijiste algo mejor... dijiste que estabas enamorado de mí.

Los recuerdos golpearon a Tom como un mazo y casi se deja caer contra el cuerpo de Dan.

Él había dicho todo eso, claro. Y ahora resultaba que Dan había estado sobrio todo el tiempo, el muy cabrón, y... y Dan estaba detrás de él acariciando... su espalda y oh...

—Tom...

—No, Dan. El que estaba ebrio era yo. ¿Cómo iba a decirte eso?

—Pues yo no lo sé, pero lo dijiste. Y deja las estupideces y acéptalo.

—Somos amigos Dan, desde muy pequeños... No podemos-

—Claro que podemos. Es mucho mejor con un amigo que con un desconocido, ¿no crees?

—No tienes vergüenza, Dan.

—No, no la tengo. —el castaño se encogió de hombros.

Las caricias seguían y ahora se hacían camino hacia la parte baja de la espalda de Tom.

—Déjalo ser, Tom. ¿Qué te asusta tanto?

—No tengo miedo.

— ¿Y?

Tom sonrió, muy a su pesar.

— ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó esa vez?

—No. —Dan frunció el ceño.

—No te hagas el tonto. Esa vez que nos besamos, en la furgoneta de Michael. Fue por otra de tus absurdas apuestas, y todo acabó mal.

— ¿Y cómo acabó mal algo así?

—Daniel, ¿no lo recuerdas? Fue algo muy incómodo y dejamos de hablarnos por días.

Dan pareció reflexionarlo un poco, antes de decir:

—El caso es que ya no somos unos niños.

—Teníamos diecisiete en aquel entonces. —dijo Tom alzando una ceja.

Dan suspiró y se levantó de la cama.

—Creo que ya me ha quedado claro.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Tom se alarmó.

—A casa. Antes iré por algo para desayunar y luego partiré a Nueva York; supongo que aún hay vuelos. Dejaré mi carro en tu parqueadero, si no te molesta. Brian vendrá luego por él.

— ¿Qué? Dan, no-

—Tom, no quiero que te atormentes con eso, ¿vale? No es necesario.

—Dan no quise-

—Ese es el problema Tom, no quieres —Dan se detuvo y encaró a Tom—. Relájate y olvida todo eso.

—Daniel escúchame, no estás entendiendo-

—Tom basta, en serio. Sólo quise proponerte algo, se supone que nos tenemos confianza y que somos amigos y que nos conocemos hace mucho y muchas cosas más. Se supone que te gusto y que me gustas, pero estás haciendo ver todo esto como algo diabólico.

—No he dicho eso. Daniel, estamos hablando de una relación... o algo parecido.

— ¿Y? También dijiste que te habías enamorado de mí en esos años.

—Daniel-

Dan alzó una mano y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Nos vemos otro día. Trata de no pensar tanto... Mejor dicho, piensa bien en todo, y verás que no es tan malo. Me gustas, Tom. ¿Por qué no darnos una oportunidad?

Diciendo esto, Dan salió de la habitación. Tom no tuvo la energía para seguirle.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

* * *

Y por supuesto que Tom lo pensó. Pensó en todo lo bueno y todo lo malo; claro que después se dio cuenta que no había nada de malo en intentar algo con Dan.

Reunió todo el valor que le quedaba y marcó el número de Dan. No tuvo que esperar mucho.

— ¿Hola?

— ¿Estás en tu apartamento?

—Eh... sí.

—Bien.

Tom colgó, evitando entrar más en pánico con la sola voz de Dan. Toda la temeridad que hubiera tenido, se había esfumado totalmente. Había viajado hasta allí con la firme convicción de que no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar con Daniel, y ahora se cuestionaba seriamente si estaba perdiendo la cabeza o no.

Pero recordó -mientras entraba en el edificio- todo lo que había vivido con Dan, todo las sensaciones que él despertaba en su cuerpo, las fantasías que despertaba en su mente; recordó sus zafiros, esos hermosos ojos que aún a él, siendo un niño de doce años, le había hecho pensar que eran y serían los más bonitos para él.

Recordó -mientras tomaba el ascensor- todos los buenos momentos, las apuestas cargadas de intención por parte de Dan, las risas, los abrazos, el beso.

Mientras se encaminaba por el pasillo, recordó lo que Jade le había dicho respecto a su casi obsesión con Dan. Recordó cómo la relación con aquella grandiosa mujer le había servido para saber que Daniel Radcliffe había calado hondo en su corazón.

Recordó -mientras Dan le abría la puerta de su apartamento- que él mismo había soñado con tener una relación con el atractivo castaño. Recordó cómo había bromeado con él y con David para que hicieran una escena romántica entre sus dos personajes. Había parecido una broma para ellos, sí. Pero Tom quería una excusa para besarse con Dan.

Y ahora la tenía, pensó mientras se abalanzaba sobre un sorprendido Daniel, para besarlo. Ahora tenía la excusa de que había sido un estúpido, y que había olvidado lo bien que se sentía besarlo. Aunque sólo lo hubieran hecho una vez antes, Tom no lo había olvidado, y mucho menos había pensado en ello como el pago de una apuesta.

La intensidad del beso se fue deteniendo hasta que Tom y Dan unieron sus frentes, jadeando por aire.

—Si hubiera sabido… que el dar mi dirección traería a chicos... tan guapos a la puerta de mi apartamento para... que me atacaran a besos, no habría sido tan negligente en darla. —Dan se veía supremamente adorable mientras tomaba aire para poder hablar.

—Cállate. —Tom rio y abrazó a Dan.

— ¿Te han dado Amortentia?

— ¿Eh?

—Ya sabes... referencias.

Dan estaba sonriendo mientras acogía a Tom en sus brazos.

—Sólo tú puedes pensar en absurdas referencias de películas en un momento así. —bufó Tom.

—Hay que calmar la tensión, ¿no?

Tom negó con la cabeza sonriendo y dijo:

—Voy a decirte a qué vine. No me interrumpas.

Dan asintió sin decir palabra.

—Bien... he decidido darte una oportunidad.

—No te creas tan importante, Thomas.

—Te he dicho que no me interrumpas. Como iba diciendo, he decidido-

—Ya me aburrí. —interrumpió Dan nuevamente.

— ¿Eh?

—Que luego puedes explicarme la monserga que sea que me vayas a decir. Los dos sabemos la verdad y ya no hay más que decir. Además, no esperas que viniendo tú aquí, atacándome a besos, me pone de humor para una charla y no para… otra cosa.

—Dan- —Tom quería creer que tenía voluntad de hierro, pero la sonrisa traviesa de Dan no ayudaba.

— ¿Por qué no mejor solucionamos este problema? —preguntó Dan de forma inocente mientras le tomaba de la mano y lo guiaba dentro de su apartamento.

—No vine aquí a-

—Claro que viniste a eso. El pequeño Tom está muy ansioso.

— ¿Qué? —Tom jadeó. La desvergüenza de Dan le sorprendía a veces.

—Y el pequeño Dan también.

Tom sintió su cara enrojecer cuando bajó la vista a los pantalones de Dan.

— ¡Daniel! ¡Me haces sentir incómodo!

—Por mí no te preocupes, estamos en confianza.

La queja de Tom murió en sus labios cuando estos fueron atacados por los de Dan con un beso hambriento y necesitado que quería decir muchas cosas.

Más tarde, después de una intensa sesión de besos, de que se desnudaran mutuamente y de que Dan repartiera besos por todo su pecho, Tom no pudo dejar de pensar en la suerte que tenía y en lo tonto que había sido por haber siquiera pensado en no estar así con Dan, negándose lo que siempre había querido.

Dan se arrodilló junto a Tom en la cama, con una mano apoyada en su pecho para inmovilizarlo mientras Tom se inclinaba para besarle ferozmente.

—Mierda... ¿Sabes cuántas veces he soñado con esto, Thomas? Con tu cuerpo desnudo frente a mí, tú tan duro y rogando que te folle.

Tom tembló mientras la mano de Dan descendía lentamente por su piel caliente para luego detenerse y agarrar su duro miembro.

—Estás muy equivocado si crees que yo iré abajo, Daniel.

Dan sonrió y dio un ligero apretón en el sensible miembro de Tom, provocándole un sonoro gemido.

— ¿Acaso no quieres que yo te folle, Tom? ¿No quieres que te haga gritar y gemir mi nombre? —los labios de Dan se movían sobre el pecho de Tom, marcando un sendero ardiente mientras dejaba marcas en su piel entre palabras.

—Cállate y hazlo. —respondió Tom jadeando y cerrando los ojos.

La mano de Dan prodigaba lentas e insinuantes caricias. Tom sabía que podía perder la cordura si seguía así.

—Daniel-

—Dime.

—No me hagas decirlo. No seas cabrón.

Estaba indefenso ante la avalancha de placer, mientras la mano de Dan agarraba su miembro, pero aun así, no iba a rogar. Sabía que Dan luego se aprovecharía de eso.

De repente, la mano desapareció y Tom sintió a Dan de pie. Abrió los ojos para ver al otro hombre parado junto a la cama quitándose la última prenda: los bóxer. A Tom se le hizo agua la boca ante la vista.

Dan volvió a arrodillarse junto a él.

—Eres jodidamente irresistible, Tom.

El tono de voz de Dan era pecaminoso; Tom no tardó en intentar darse alivio él mismo.

—Yo creo que luego tendremos tiempo para más preliminares ¿no crees? —Dan gimió.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —contestó Tom.

Dan asintió y apartó la mano de Tom de su tarea para luego empujar su cuerpo y hacerle caer de espaldas.

Tom abrió las piernas sin vergüenza alguna y volvió a acariciarse impúdicamente mientras Dan alcanzaba un pequeño frasco de su mesita de noche. Los zafiros nunca abandonaron los de Tom.

El sonido de un chasquido llamó su atención y observó cómo Dan goteaba lubricante sobre su erección.

— ¿Quieres prepararte tú mismo? —preguntó Dan mirándole intensamente.

—Creo que con lo tuyo es suficiente.

Dan rio y terminó de acariciarse para acomodarse entre las piernas de Tom.

—No dejas de ser un presumido.

—Y tú no dejas de ser un parlanchín.

Dan alzó una ceja y se mordió el labio.

—Bien. Entonces... ¿estás listo para mi polla, Tommy?

—Daniel. —siseó Tom con fastidio.

Dan se encogió de hombros y se inclinó para besar a Tom suavemente.

—Espero que esto signifique lo mismo para ti, como lo es para mí.

Tom se estremeció y luego sintió cómo la punta del miembro de Dan empujaba contra su entrada, robándole el aliento. La sensación de dolor hizo que casi se arrepintiera por no prepararse, pero trato de olvidar su incomodidad y más bien se aferró a la espalda de Dan.

Cuando Dan tocó fondo, este se inclinó para besar rudamente a Tom en los labios, mordiéndole mientras flexionaba sus caderas lo suficiente como para que Tom se quejara un poco. Dan iba a hablar pero Tom le calló con otro beso y adelantó sus caderas para encontrarlas con las ajenas. Dan siseó y se echó hacia atrás, hasta que sólo la cabeza de su miembro estaba dentro de Tom, antes de golpear sus caderas y volver a meterlo todo, estableciendo un ritmo profundo y duro que pronto tuvo a ambos jadeando.

Tom levantó y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la espalda de Dan, y se empujó hacia arriba para hacer frente a cada golpe, jadeando y repitiendo el nombre de Dan con la voz cargada de placer.

Dan le miraba fijamente y cuando no estaba besándole, estaba hundiendo la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Tom mientras jadeaba. Un rato después, cambió ligeramente su ángulo, y rozó la próstata de Tom, haciéndole gritar.

—Mierda, Tom, estoy cerca. —dijo Dan cuando los movimientos de sus caderas se volvieron más frenéticos.

Metió una mano entre ellos para alcanzar la erección de Tom, acariciándola mientras seguía empujando.

—Oh Dan...

Tom estaba cerca también, el estímulo en su próstata sumado a las caricias desesperadas de Dan lo tenían al borde.

Dan tranquilizó su mano sobre el miembro de Tom lo suficiente, como para inclinarse hacia abajo y tomar su labios en un brusco beso, gimiendo mientras sentía cómo la entrada de Tom comenzaba a estrecharse a su alrededor.

—Mierda. Se siente tan bien, Tom. —gimió.

Los empujes de Dan aumentaron en fuerza y su mano volvió a acariciar la erección de Tom.

Tom sentía sus testículos temblar mientras intentaba contener su liberación, hasta que no pudo aguantarlo más y se dejó ir mientras gemía roncamente. Dan le siguió y se corrió dentro suyo, casi gritando el nombre de Tom para luego caer como desmayado sobre él.

Tom abrazó su cuerpo y se sorprendió de poder soportar el peso de Dan, considerando que no tenía fuerzas. Dan se quedó quieto mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento antes de retirarse suavemente y moverse para recostarse junto a Tom.

—Eso estuvo genial. —dijo Dan después de un momento, cuando apenas pudo formular palabra sin necesidad de jadear.

Tom asintió en silencio, girándose hacia Dan y poniendo un brazo en su abdomen.

—Sí significó para mí lo mismo que para ti.

Dan fijó su mirada en la de Tom y sonrió.

Tom nunca había creído en el cuento ese de que las miradas hablaban. Eso se lo dejaba a las películas, donde él había tenido que fingir amor por alguna compañera de reparto. Pero ahora, mientras miraba los zafiros de Dan, se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado.

—Has gritado.

Tom se alejó de su ensimismamiento y sonrió por la ocurrencia de Dan.

— ¿Eso es lo único que tienes que decir? Dañas el romanticismo, Daniel Radcliffe.

—Sólo lo decía porque ahora tienes que pagar la apuesta. Déjame recuperarme y te llevaré a cenar, mon amour.

Tom sonrió y besó la punta de la nariz de Dan. Luego de un momento, despertó totalmente de su adormecimiento.

— ¿Has dicho apuesta? —preguntó, sin querer saber la respuesta. Cuando Dan asintió, Tom quiso huir de ahí— ¡Pero yo no he apostado nada!

—Lo que pasa es que no te acuerdas, Tom —la sonrisa de Dan era enorme—. Pero así es, has perdido nuevamente así que prepárate para pagarla.

— ¡No!

Dan sonrió y se incorporó para quedar encima de Tom.

—Esta vez tiene que ver con Rupert, nuevamente.

— ¡No! —gritó Tom antes de ser atacado nuevamente por los labios de Dan.

* * *

_**-fin-**_

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
